Neglected
by LadyBlue104
Summary: We were together right? He accepted my confession because he likes me too right? Then why didn't he pay more attention to me? I knew Tennis is his passion and I didn't mind one bit. But I did mind when I saw Ryuzaki-chan, a girl I knew held feelings for him, hugging him on White Day, when he should be spending time with me! RyomaxOC!


Author's Note:

Greetings!

Thank you for checking this story out! I appreciate it! This is my fifth PoT one-shot and I'm happy that I'm finally able to write one-shots for Seigaku. Previously is Shitenhouji and I'm done with it... but I'm starting to get ideas again. Hmm... what should I do? Oh, and I'm going to write one-shots for Seigaku again after this. Who do you think I should do? Eiji, Fuji, Tezuka or perhaps Kaidoh? Please tell me whom you want to read about! Thank you!

I'm wondering if my one-shots are too long. But it's hard to write short one-shots because I need to explain every single thing. I want my readers to be able to visualize everything well, you see.

Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

Neglected

* * *

"**A-ano… Echizen-kun!" I called loudly, running towards the leisurely walking figure a few feet in front of me. The shorter figure stopped and turned to look at me over his shoulder. I gulped when those hazel eyes landed on me.**

**I stopped in front of him, panting slightly. The lightly falling snow was being in the way of the sight of him but I could obviously see the confusion he held in his eyes. Gulping nervously, I closed my eyes, bowed low and shoved the pink paper bag I had in my hand to him, hitting his chest lightly. "Please! Accept this!"**

**I shut my eyes thightly, feeling my eyes burn when I felt his gaze on my face. The paper bag was taken from me and I peeked out from an eye. Echizen Ryoma was taking his lazy time taking the gently wrapped chocolate cookies I had spent the night before baking out. His eyes scanned over the heart shaped pink-stripped wrapper and the heart-shaped note I attached to it.**

_**To Echizen Ryoma-kun,**_

_**Happy Valentine day!**_

_**I really, really like you. Will you go out with me?**_

_**Love,**_

_**Mikami Airi**_

"**Hmm…" he hummed in a tone which was hard for me to decipher. Was that a good hum or a bad hum? God, I didn't think I knew anymore. All I could hear throughout the awkward silence was the loud thumping of my heart and the blood rushing through my veins. **

"**I'm sorry," I began, "to give this to you so suddenly! I know we've never talked much but I always like you Echizen-kun. I know you probably-"**

"**Sure."**

"**-don't like me at all like that, but I… wait…" slowly opening my eyes, I straightened up, looking at him in disbelief, "did you just say 'sure'?"**

**He shrugged, tugging on the neatly tied red bow and putting it in the bag before opening the lid, showing the lots of heart-shaped chocolate cookies stacked neatly inside. He ate one, mumbling, "I'll see you tomorrow then, senpai."**

**I watched stupidly as he turned around and walked away, still eating my chocolate. Did this mean what I thought it was? **

"**Oh my God…" I whispered softly to myself. Then clearer, "oh my God… I can't believe this!" **

**I turned around, my orange hair kept in a ponytail swished with my movement and I ran all the way back home. When I reached my house, I slammed the door open and tackled my sister, who was changing her black shoes into slippers, into a big hug. She squeaked.**

"**A-airi! What's wrong?!"**

"**Oh my God! Nee-chan, you won't believe this! Echizen-kun just accepted my chocolate!" I squealed, "you know? The chocolate I spent the night making? He ate it in front of me! And he said he'll go out with me! God nee-chan, what should I do? I'm so happy! It all feels like a dream!"**

"**Well…" she trailed awkwardly. Struggling out of my hug, she sighed and pushed her glasses up, making it glint from the lights. She lifted a hand and patted my hair lovingly, "congratulations."**

**I smiled brightly at her, "Thank you!"**

* * *

I giggled happily as I circled the date printed on the calendar with a red marker. 14 March. In other words, today is White Day!

I wondered what Echizen would give me today. I did get him a chocolate on Valentine day after all. Well, no matter what it was, I knew I'd love it. Even if he gave me a cheap rubber band, I'd still treat it like a treasure.

Picking my bag up from the floor next to me, I ran to the kitchen, greeting my family and giving my parents kisses on the cheeks. I quickly ate my breakfast, omelette and chocolate milk, before running to school. I hoped I could run into Echizen on my way there.

And luckily, there he was, walking to school, yawning and the tennis bag slung over his shoulder like usual. If he kept walking like that, he'd probably be late for morning practice. Though I wasn't really helping him any as I was already making my way giddily towards him.

"Good morning, Echizen-kun!" and yes, I still called him by his last name even though we were together. I wanted to use his first name but I figured it would be rude because he didn't use my first name either. I guess that's okay, since we were together for only a month.

He glanced at me and nodded. "Uis."

And with that we fell into silence. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why wasn't he giving me any White Day gift? Don't tell me that he forgot. But that's impossible right? Considering the people around us was emitting such strong love auras while the male presented their gifts.

"So, Echizen-kun-"

"Good morning Ryoma-kun, Mikami-senpai."

We both looked over our shoulder at the shy voice greeting us. It was Ryuzaki Sakuno. She was in the same class as Echizen and, from what I'd heard, the two were quite close. I didn't hate her; she never did anything to me. But sometimes I just couldn't help but feel as if my relationship with Echizen was at stake when she's near.

"Good morning Ryuzaki-chan." I returned the greeting civilly, smiling at her. She smiled shyly back before stepping to stand on Echizen's other side. We began walking again and I listened as they talk about homework and school assignment. I couldn't really join in because I wasn't in the same class as them.

I was a year older than Echizen, which put me in the second grade. I was in the same class as Momoshiro Takeshi, Echizen's best friend. I liked to ask him about Echizen, before or after we were together. Momo was always willing and eager to share.

Listening to Echizen and Ryuzaki talk, which I didn't understand at all, I felt neglected. I didn't want to say this but the two of them made a great match. Ryuzaki was such a sweet girl and I knew she had feelings for Echizen. That's why I always, secretly, saw her as my biggest rival.

"Uh… I'll be on my way then. I'll see you guys later." I said but it didn't seem like they heard me. Ryuzaki was talking about the English assignment while Echizen was listening intently so I guess it's normal that he didn't hear. They both made the turn to the tennis court while I walked straight to the school building. They didn't even notice me gone.

As I walked, I couldn't help my thoughts. It revolved around Ryuzaki and Echizen, about how the two were perfect for each other and that I was probably hindering their relationship. I started to think she was annoying, because she was somehow always there when I was alone with Echizen. Maybe she planned it, so she could disturb our relationship and got him for herself.

'_No! Bad thoughts!'_ I thought, shaking my head furiously, _'I shouldn't think badly of such sweet girl. Ryuzaki-chan will never do something bad! She's too kind!'_

I tried my best to keep thinking positive about the girl but it was getting harder. Not only was she the same age as Echizen, they were even in the same class and in the same group for their assignment! And she was so cute and small, evoking a feeling that made males want to protect her. Wasn't that the ideal type for a guy?

I was tall, taller than Echizen, with curly dyed orange hair I always kept in a ponytail and dark green eyes. My skin was fair and smooth, courtesy or those kiwifruits I always ate and the lotion I applied every night. I wasn't plain ugly but I wasn't drop dead gorgeous too. I still think Ryuzaki's prettier than me, though.

Sighing, I hit my forehead lightly and pushed the thoughts aside, once again scolding myself for thinking such bad thoughts of such sweet girl. Ryuzaki would never do something bad!

* * *

"Airi, let's eat together!" one of my friends yelled, waving her hand at me. I smiled apologetically and shook my head.

"Sorry. I've got something to do."

She grinned mischievously. "Oh, just be honest and say you want to go see your boyfriend. It is White Day after all, it's normal. Right, girls?" her friends agreed, giggling at my red face.

"W-well, I'll talk to you later!"

I hurried out of class, carrying two boxed lunched I made. I spent hours making them, my sister and mother both giving instructions, and I was confident with the results. I might not be the best cook around but at least I could make something decent. Like egg rolls and baked rice balls!

Skipping down the stairs gleefully, I wished Echizen would enjoy the lunch I made him. I turned around a corner and saw Echizen and Ryuzaki talking there, alone. I quickly stopped and hid behind the wall, peeking out secretly. I knew it's rude but I couldn't help but feel curious.

Ryuzaki stood in front of Echizen and I realised she was crying from how she kept rubbing her eyes. I was about to launch there and ask what happened when Echizen suddenly lifted a hand and gently patted her head.

Watching the sight, I felt my blood ran cold. I rubbed my eyes shakily, hoping what I saw was a dream. Or a nightmate.

But it proved wrong as Ryuzaki suddenly stepped closer to him and buried her face in his uniform. My sight became blurry and I felt a tear dripped down my cheek. Quickly wiping it off, I turned around and ran away, feeling betrayed.

What just happened? What did that scene mean? Were they together?

If Echizen likes her then why did he accept my confession? Wasn't I the one he likes?

That stopped me. Echizen never said he had any feelings for me. When I confessed that time, all he said was sure and then he left. He never told me he likes me or made any indications that he does. When we were together, we mostly stayed quiet because it's hard to find anything common between us. I wasn't in the same class as him, I didn't understand tennis at all and I didn't like drinking Ponta. We didn't have anything in common at all.

The truth hurt. The truth that Echizen had no feelings for me and that all this time… I was the only one getting excited over nothing. Just because we were together didn't mean he likes me. Things like that were common nowadays right?

Were we even together? When he said 'sure' that day, could that possibly mean 'sure, I'll take the chocolate.'? Could it be I was just misunderstanding everything?

Sobbing, I stopped under the school's big tree. There wasn't anyone here.

Letting the lunch boxes fell, I let my hands laid limply on my side and wailed. My wails were loud, my tears were falling like torrents and I was probably an embarrassing sight at that moment. For a junior high school student to act like such a baby…

But I couldn't find myself to care that time. Nobody would hear me anyway. All of them were too busy eating their lunches with their friends and loved ones.

I would have been one of them too. I could have been sitting under this tree with Echizen, as this was his favourite spot in this school, and we would be eating the lunch together. He would praise me for my cooking then he would present me a White Day gift. I had imagined this scenario countless times.

And for it to end with a nightmare.

* * *

Ever since that day, I had been avoiding Echizen like a plague. Sometimes he would see me in the morning and greet me and I would always greet him back, before quickly coming up with an excuse and left. At recess or when I passed by the tennis courts, sometimes our eyes would meet and I would quickly look away and leave. I no longer watched his tennis practice too. It had been two weeks and four days now.

I wondered if he even noticed my avoiding him. Probably not, because he never really noticed me from the beginning. Once Ryuzaki was there, he would forget all about me anyways.

I just didn't want to face rejection. I didn't want him to break up with me, if we were even together. I knew I was selfish and I was being the hinder to their relationship but I only want… I didn't even know what I want anymore. I didn't know why I didn't want him to break up with me. He didn't like me and most importantly, I was blocking his happiness.

I was such a monster.

So here I was, sitting alone on a bench next to a vending machine. It was a quiet place as no one was there.

"Yo, Mikami!"

I yelped and jumped in surprise at the loud, booming voice. I turned to my classmate, and Echizen's best friend, Momoshiro Takeshi. He had a grin as he walked over towards me.

"What are you doing here? Why aren't you with your boyfriend?" he asked curiously, slipping a coin into the slot in the vending machine and buying himself a can of coke. I sighed. He raised an eyebrow, "want?" he motioned to the vending machine.

I shook my head no, but he bought one for me anyway. "Thanks." I murmured, taking the can of tea from him. Well, at least he knew I didn't drink soda.

Sitting down beside me, he grinned, "No prob."

I smiled weakly back.

"What's up with that face you're making?" he asked weirdly. I kept quiet, opting to sip on my tea. He went silent too for a moment before opening his mouth and asked, "did something happen with Echizen?"

I tensed.

"Bull's eyes, huh?" he shrugged, "it's pretty obvious though. Ya know, the senpais are all always asking about you. Since you usually stick to Echizen's side and watch his practices. But you don't anymore so…"

"I-I can't…"

"Hm?"

"I can't… look at Echizen-kun's face right now." A sob escaped me and I willed my tears back, knowing it'd make Momoshiro uncomfortable, "i-it's just… I… I don't think he likes me like I do him."

I didn't even know why I was telling this to Momoshiro. He was a great friend and very reliable but we weren't exactly that close. Maybe I was just too tired with all the drama and the bottled feelings inside of me.

"I saw him… the other day with Ryuzaki-chan and t-they were… hugging." I sobbed again, quickly wiping my tears away before Momo could see, "T-they are together now, aren't they?"

A lone tear escaped and dripped to my green skirt. Momo saw it. "W-woah, don't cry!" Momo panicked.

He searched around himself for a handkerchief and pulled a dirty, used one out from his trousers' pocket. He looked at me guiltily. Whimpering, Momo looked around for things that could somehow cheer me up. His eyes gleamed knowingly and he stood up, searching his pocket for something.

When his hands were out, he showed me his right hand, which had a candy in it. I shakily took it, still hiccupping and sniffling. "T-thank you…" I whispered.

"Nah, don't worry 'bout it." He assured in a friendly manner, patting me.

A loud crunching sound caught our attention and we both turned to the side. It was Echizen. He had just stepped on a twig.

We both stared at each other for a moment, my eyes still glistening while his were emotionless. He hummed tonelessly, "Sorry to disturb," he said, turning to leave with his hands in his pockets.

I didn't know what to do. Should I go and confront him or stay here and ask Momo to do the talking for me? The latter sounded so tempting.

"What are you waiting for, Mikami?!" Momo's frantic voice snapped me out of my trance. "Go and explain yourself!" he pointed to the direction Echizen had disappeared to and I shook my head stubbornly.

"Why bother, Momo? He doesn't like me anyway."

"Do you seriously believe that?!" he asked, incredulous. I nodded. He groaned, "Mikami, Echizen's not the type to date girls he doesn't like!"

"How would you know?" I asked bitterly.

"I'm his best friend, idiot!" he pulled me up forcefully and pushed me over to the direction Echizen went off to, "and I'm also yours. Believe me Mikami, I know what I'm talking about. He likes you. Now go and confront him!"

Momo was looking at me stubbornly, his arms crossed. But still, I shook my head. His arms limped slightly.

"But are we even together?"

"Huh?" he blinked. "Of course you are! Didn't he accept your confession?!"

I shook my head again, closing my eyes tightly and pushed the tears back. Taking a deep breath, I willed myself to calm down. I don't want to be a trouble for Momo. He had helped me a lot.

"That day… when I confessed. All he said was sure."

"Doesn't that mean he accepts?"

"But what if… he meant he accepted my chocolate and not my," I choked on a sob, "confession?"

Momoshiro massaged his temple and he grumbled, "This is so complicated!" I hiccupped, "Mikami," he sounded desperate, "believe me, Echizen likes you. Trust him."

"Momo," I said in a soft whisper, my eyes downcast, "If you're me… if you had seen your loved one hugging someone else, won't you feel the same way?" his jaw tightened, "Imagine An-chan hugging Kamio-san, won't you feel betrayed too?"

Tachibana An was Momo's girlfriend. They got together a few weeks before I confessed to Echizen. I'd met her a few times and she's the nicest girl I've ever met. She's so cheerful and understanding that we bonded the moment we met. Her brother's friend, Kamio Akira, obviously has a feeling for her but she was already taken by Momoshiro. Whether he had moved on or not was still unknown.

"Of course I'd feel betrayed," Momoshiro frowned and punched his fist to his open palm, "and I'd probably hit Kamio like nobody's business." If only I wasn't so sad, I would already be a smartass to this confession, "but I know An-chan. She's not that type of girl."

I looked away when Momoshiro looked at me.

"And you gotta think the same way. Trust him."

"But-"

"Arghh! You're just as stubborn as your boyfriend," he grabbed my wrist and began to drag me where Echizen had gone off to. I struggled and yelled at him to leave me be but he kept pulling, "tell him everything, Mikami." He whispered before he spun me around and pushed me forward, "the two of you can thank me later!" he joked before leaving hurriedly.

I squeaked when I hit someone, someone whom I knew, and we fell forward. The victim of my falling grunted and I felt the fear spiking in. _'Damn you Momo.'_

Quickly, I sat up and rose to my feet. I clasped my hands behind my back, eyes anywhere but at the freshman before me. He stood up too, although his movement was less clumsy, and dusted his uniform, his eyes never looking my way.

"S-sorry." I murmured.

He shrugged and shoved his hands in his trousers' pockets. It was awkward, the silence. I could probably cut it with a butter knife. In the background, I could faintly hear the school bell ringing but none of us moved. We just continued to stand there quietly, eyes trying to find something worth looking at on the ground.

"What is it senpai?" he began, still without looking at me, "You've got something to say, don't you?"

I flinched and began picking at the back of my short green pleated skirt. "U-uh…"

OMG, what should I do? God, kill me now! Seriously, I wouldn't mind! As long as you make it short and painless, of course.

"If you've got nothing-"

"W-wait! I-I have! I have things to say!" I voiced without thinking, looking up at him in astonishment. I blushed when I noticed that he's also looking right at me, his usually emotionless and lazy gaze held something unreadable within. I gulped.

Momo, if this didn't go as well as you've implied, I'd kick you where the sun didn't shine. And this wasn't an empty threat either. I was practically dying here!

"A-are you…" I turned my gaze down again, "are you dating… Ryuzaki-chan?"

He tilted his head to the side, "what about you, senpai? Aren't you with Momo-senpai now?"

"No!" I interjected quickly, "Momo's with An-chan! I'd never dream of breaking them up!" I held my hands up, waving it side to side. He hummed. Clearing my throat, I lowered my hands, "and what about you Echizen-kun? Are you together with… Ryuzaki-chan?"

He looked away and I felt something vile and nasty rising up within me – sadness, hurt, rejected, e_nvy_. I didn't like being jealous of anyone or anything. I was always comfortable with everything I owned so that's why feeling like this… it made me feel so guilty. But I just can't help it.

"She confessed," Echizen began, eyes still away, "but I declined."

Huh? Did I just mishear him?

"R-really?"

"Hn."

"But I saw you-"

"I pushed her away," scratching the back of his head; he finally turned to look back at me, seeing my tearful eyes and rosy cheeks. "So that really was you, senpai." He saw me that day.

"U-un," I nodded my head shakily, my movement robotic. "Then, this is all just a… misunderstanding, right? You're not dating anyone right?"

Once again, he tilted his head to the side, which I must admit is really cute. "I thought we're dating, senpai."

_Thump. Thump. _My face heat up and I shuffled my feet nervously, "you never tell me you like me, though," he raised an eyebrow, "and you never make any indication that we're actually dating. I thought that… I was the only one who thinks we're together."

A small blush appeared on his cheeks and he grunted.

"I like you a lot Echizen-kun," with my face the colour of ripe tomatoes and my face shaky, I looked at him through my lashes, "…you don't hate me, do you?"

Echizen looked uncomfortable; he kept shifting and looking away, something I never saw him done. He inhaled deeply and took a step towards me, until he finally stood right in front of me, close. "I guess I haven't been a very good boyfriend," he muttered, taking a hold of my bangs, he pulled me down gently yet fast, my lips colliding against his soft ones.

His kiss was tender and hesitant, like he wasn't sure what he's supposed to do. His eyes were shut tightly, like he didn't dare open it and see me in the eye. I felt his other hand on my left hand, sliding something cold into my ring finger.

Gasping, I broke the kiss unintentionally and raised my left hand, eyes immediately on the silver ring around my ring finger. It was a simple thin white band which was complemented by an oval pink sapphire on the middle and round little white sapphires on each of its side. When I turned to Echizen, he's trying to look anywhere but me.

"White day present," he mumbled, "don't think much about it though. It's just a cheap ring-" he didn't get to finish as I was already wrapping my arms around him, bending down slightly so we're on the same height.

"Thank you! Thank you a million times!" my smile was starting to hurt my cheeks but I didn't care. I was far too happy, too blissful, "thank you so much. Thank you."

One arm of his rested around my back, the other hung limply on his side. His face was even redder than mine I think.

"I really like you… Ryoma-kun."

"Stop saying embarrassing things, Airi-senpai."


End file.
